Love Story: God Level
by PanPanPanChan
Summary: Kerajaan Langit sedang mengalami krisis tenaga kerja, sehingga para dewa diperbolehkan untuk memilih asisten. Kuroko Tetsuya, gadis SMA yang dipilih oleh 5 dewa diharuskan memilih salah 1 dewa. Siapakah yang dia pilih? atau akankah dia memilih?


**Terima kasih bagi barang siapa yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadoshi- sensei**

 **.**

 **..**

"Dia untukku saja! Ini perintah!"

"Tidak adil-ssu!"

"Sebagai pemimpin, anda harusnya bersikap adil-nanodayo.."

"Peduli amat... Aku akan kesana, untuk meminta-nya sendiri"

"Titan, aku setuju! Aku ikut ya..."

* * *

Di kerajaan langit Teiko, para dewa sedang menunggu jawaban dari salah 1 dewa yang memiliki kuasa tertinggi, Dewa Absoluth.

"Baiklah, masing-msing dari kalian boleh memiliki 1 asisten, terserah dari golongan apa..." ucap sang Dewa sambil memegangi kepalanya, hingga menutupi mukanya. Dan dibalik tangan itu, dia menyeringai pelan.

Rupanya, di Kerajaan Langit sedang terjadi krisis. Tugas yang sangat banyak dengan tenaga yang sedikit, kira-kira begitulah. Dan karena itu mereka meminta untuk diperbolahkan mendapat asisten. Dan sesuai yang dikatakan Sang Dewa Absoluth, mereka boleh memilih asisten mereka sendiri, terserah dari golongan mana-pun.

"Tapi, jika kalian sudah memiliki calonnya, beritahu aku dulu, sebelum menjadikannya asisten kalian"

Para dewa tak merasa masalah dengan itu, dan mereka mengangguk-angguk seperti anak anjing yang sangat lugu. Kawaii. Setelah itu, Dewa Absoluth mengisyaratkan agar mereka segera pergi keruangan masing-masing. Dan setelah itu mereka pergi dengan tenang.

Tapi, ada 4 Dewa yang belum beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Yaitu Dewa Nasib, Dewa atlet, Dewa Model, dan Dewa Makanan. Setelah para dewa yang lain benar-benar sudah pergi, mereka mendekati Dewa Absoluth.

"Sudah Ada calon, ya?" ucap Dewa Absoluth yang diikuti dengan anggukan dewa lainnya.

"Ya sudah. Catat disini dengan format Nama, Golongan, Umur kalau bisa. Kalau ada tambahn biodata buat saja..."

Nama : Kuroko Tetsuka

Golongan : Manusia

Umur : 16 tahun

Gender : Perempuan

Hobi : Baca buku

Sama. Ke-4Dewa itu memiliki calon yang sama. Dewa Absoluth, yang mulai sekarang kita sebut Akashi, memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf, tidak bisa.. Karna kalian memilih calon asisten yang sama, dia untukku saja..." ucap Akashi dengan tampang ynag dibuat-buat kecewa.

Dewa yang lain saling bertatapan bingung, karna akting Akashi yang –Uhm, maaf- dibawah rata-rata. Tapi sesaat kemudian merela bertatapan sengit, mengingat calon yang mereka ajukan adalah orang yang sama.

"Akashi, Kau tidak bisa memutuskan-nya seperti itu!" ucap pria tan dengan naga yang gak sellow

" Betul-ssu! Jika kau dari awal mencalonkan dia, bilang saja-ssu!" ucap Pria Cantik sambil bersembunyi di balik Murasakibara.

"Wah... Akashi tidak gentle..." ucap Murasakibara malas.

"Iya.. main curang seperti itu-nanodayo." Ucap Midorima tanpa memperdulikan muka Akashi yang sudah memerah.

"Sudahlah kalian... bukannya ini sudah keputusan yang tepat. Daripada jika salah 1 dari kalian mendapatkannya. Kemungkinan adanya konflik menjadi besar, kan?" ucap Akashi menahan emosinya.

"Ya... dia memanfaatkan kekuasannya untuk kepentingan pribadi..." sindir Murasakibara tanpa menghiraukan tatapan 'Sejak kapan kau peduli?' dari yang lainnya.

"Dia untukku saja! Ini perintah!"

"Tidak adil-ssu!"

"Sebagai pemimpin, anda harusnya bersikap adil-nanodayo.."

"Peduli amat... Aku akan kesana, untuk meminta-nya sendiri, lagipula-kan kita sudah memberitahu-nya, dia tak mengatakan kalau kita harus meminta persetujuannya."

"eh? Mine-chin, aku ikut ya..." Tambah Murasakibara sembari menepuk pundak Aomine.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, mungkin namanya seperti nama cowok, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah wanita yang hemat kata dan jauh dari kehidupan sosial. Keinginannya adalah hidup yang tenang tanpa masalah.

Seperti biasa, hari ini dia bangun sekitar jam 5 dan mulai membersihkan rumah... sambil membaca buku. Ya, dia terlalu menyukai buku. Dia bahkan tidur sambil memeluk buku.

' _Gedebumm... Gedebummmm'_

Suara itu dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Selama tak mengganggu konsentrasinya, dia tidak akan mempedulikan itu. Dan... sangat sulit untuk membuyarkan konsentrasi seorang Tetsuya. Selama ini Kuroko telah melatih konsentrasinya, sampai-sampai dia mendapat julukan 'Ratu Konsentrasi' dari murid sekolahannya tanpa Ia ketahui.

'Gedebummm'

Kali ini hanya 1 suara, tapi bumi berguncang karna-nya. Kuroko masih fokus dengan bukunya.

'Tok tok tok tok' 'Tiiiiiiit... Tiiiiiiiiiiiit'

Ketukan pindan dan suara seperti inilah yang dapat membuyarkan konsentrasi kuroko, tapi Kuroko tak merasa kesal akan hal itu sebab dia adalah warga negara yang baik(?). Kuroko mengikat rambutnya asal sebelum membuka pintu.

 _'Kreeeek'_

Kuroko mendapatkan ada 5 lelaki tak dikenal didepan pintu rumahnya. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sesaat setelahnya Kuroko mengisyaratkan agar mereka berbicara, namun tak ada satupun yang membuka mulut. Lelah menunggu, Akhirnya Kuroko-pun mengisyaratkan agar para lelaki itu masuk.

Saat memasuki kediaman seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, semuanya menarik napas dalam. Mereka memang sering mengawasi Kuroko menggunakan barang-barang supernatural, tapi mereka tak menyangka rumahnya betulan seperti ini.

'Clinnnnggggg'

Rumahnya bersinar, mereka tak menemukan 1pun debu didalamnya. Mereka memandang sekitar selagi Kuroko membuatkan mereka minuman. Terlalu banyak buku. Midorima berinisiatif untuk melihat ke dapur. Disana Kuroko sedang memasak air. Ya... sebelumnya mereka juga meminta teh hangat.

"Apa langsung kita bilang saja-nanodayo?" ucap Midorima sembari duduk di sofa.

"oi oi, kenapa kita malah seperti bekerjasama seperti ini? Kita memperebutkannya, kan?"

"Sudahlah Mine-chin, kita akan memakai strategi 'dia memilih siapa' "

"Jadi Langsung bilang atau tidak-ssu?"

"Oi... Akashi, apa pendapatmu nanodayo?"

"Terserah..." sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang sudah duduk di salah 1 sofa.

' _Kyaaaaaaa!'_

Rumah yang selalu tenang itu menjadi berisik sesaat.

Kuroko yang malas bicara, hanya mengisyaratkan agar mereka memberitahu maksud datang kesini. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada yang angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kalian mau apa datang kesini?" ucap Kuroko lembut, karena merasa kalau mereka tidak mengerti isyaratnya.

"Ano... kami ingin menculikmu-ssu. Kurokocchi pilih diculik oleh siapa-ssu?" ucap Kise dengan pose yang dianggapnya keren.

"Oi... Siapa yang mau menculiknya-nanodayo? Jadi begini-nanodayo... Kami para dewa ingin memintamu untuk menjadi asisten salah 1 dari kami.."

"Halo... halo... Polisi ada 5 lelaki aneh dirumahku... ah, iya... mereka bilang ingin menculikku... seperti orang mesum... ya... terimakasih banyak." Kuroko menutup telponnya dan menunggu di dekat pintu.

'Wiuuuuu...Wiuuuuuu' suara mobil polisi

Mendengar suara itu Kuroko membukakan pintu. Para Dewa yang awalnya sudah panik, makin panik lagi. Para Dewa mencari-cari tempat persembunyian. Tapi terlambat, masing-masing tangan mereka sudah diborgol.

'Wiuuuu...Wiuuuu'

Dan Kuroko-pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa... ^_^

* * *

Wuaaaa... fanfict pertamaku... maaf atas typo yang kebanyakan *membungkuk. Segala saran dan kritik saya terima dengan senang hati ^^. sekali lagi, Terimakasih telah membaca! *membungkuk(lagi)..


End file.
